The President of the I Love Tai Fan Club
by Shorty
Summary: Sora's soccer team is going crazy over Tai! They're infatuated with him! Tai is now acting like he's God's gift to women and ignoring Sora. SWEARING!


The President of the I Love Tai Fan Club  
  
  
Disclaimer: How could I, a mere pre-teen own Digimon? Exactly! I don't own Digimon and never said I did! Don't sue Shorty! Shorty need money for clothes, video games and candy!   
  
*Author's comments and notes will be in asterisks (the little stars) I also have a tendency to swear quite a bit. This is a Sora & Tai fic if you don't like get yer butt outta here! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
"Yeah Sora!" Tai cheered from the stands of the soccer field. Tai was at another one of Sora's soccer games. Sora waved at Tai and he waved back. For some reason that he couldn't explain to him self he really liked going to Sora's soccer games. He liked soccer of course but he almost has been to all of them. He couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
The soccer game was over. Sora's team had won 6-2. Sora scored twice. All of Sora's teammates returned to the change room.  
  
"Hey Sora who was that guy in the stands?" Anna asked (one of Sora's teammates asked).  
  
"Who Tai? Oh, he's eh just a friend," Sora said.  
  
"He's cute!" Anna said.   
  
"Really? You think so?" Sora asked. "  
  
"Definitely!" Anna said.  
  
"What cha talking about?" Tish asked (another one of Sora's teammates).  
  
"That cutie in the stands!" Anna replied.  
  
"Oh him! He's soo cute!" Tish squealed.  
  
"That really cute guy in the stands?" Konai asked.  
  
"You saw him too?" Danani asked.  
  
"Yes!" Konai said.  
  
"Who that cute guy in the stands?" Mai asked.  
  
"With the big hair?" Ekara asked.   
  
"Yes!" Anna said.  
  
"Wait?! You all think Tai is cute? My best friend Tai?! Big hair Tai?" Sora asked. "They can't be serious! I mean it's Tai!" Sora thought.  
  
"FOR SURE!" Sora's teammates yelled.  
  
"Whoa! This is just too weird. Are they talking about the same person who led us in the Digi world? The same guy who seems to act all 'I'm a tough guy'? The same Tai who seems to care only about himself at times?! This is scary!" Sora thought, she just couldn't get the idea that her teammates think Tai is God's gift to women.  
  
"I love his big hair! It's so cute!" Danani exclaimed.  
  
"I just wanna play with his hair!" Anna said.  
  
"Those goggles look so adorable on him!" Tish said.  
  
"I got him those," Sora said confused.   
  
* Let's just pretend she did ^_^ *  
  
"You did?" Konai asked somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yeah for his birthday," Sora answered.  
  
"Can I meet him?" Tish asked.  
  
"Us too!" the rest of the "I Love Tai Fan Club" yelled.  
"Eh, I guess so he's waiting for me outside," Sora said.  
  
"Great!" the all cheered.  
  
  
Outside…  
  
"Why am I here? For Sora! I'm her friend, duh! That's why I'm here! Why have I been going to practically all her games? I like soccer that's why, right? Argh! Why the hell am I so damn confused! Hey here she comes! I hope I look all right. What?!" Tai thought to himself. "Hey Sora!" Tai said.  
  
"Hey Tai," Sora said.  
  
"Ready? Let's go," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, is it okay if some of my teammates meet you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure, I can't see why not," Tai said.  
  
"Here they come," Sora said. "Tai meet Anna, Konai, Danani, Mai, Ekara and Tish," Sora said.  
  
Anna was about normal height for her age. She had long strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like your average girl next door.   
  
Konai was a bit short but not very short. She had blondish, brown hair that went past her ears but not past her shoulders and had big green eyes. She was one of those "get to know me and you'll like what you'll find" type of girl. She was sort of pretty but she made it up by her personality.  
  
Danani was tall, taller than Tai at least. Tai felt kind of intimidated by her. Her hair was a reddish blond that was at her shoulders. She had a mix of blue and green in her eyes. She looked like one of those super friendly perky people. She was very pretty in a somewhat fun, nice way.  
  
Mai was shorter than Konai but not super short like a midget. She had light brown hair that was put up in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue and clear. She looked like one of those really sporty, competitive people. She was pretty in a sweet, nice way.  
  
Ekara was shorter than Danani but taller than Anna. She had dark brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a light brown and were big and shiny. She was one of those "I'm not pretty but I really am" type of girl.   
  
Tish was a naturally pretty girl. She was pretty in a simple normal way but she couldn't help but be looked at by others. She had dark brown hair that was a bit past her shoulders. She had big deep brown eyes that kind of sparkled. She was a mysterious type of girl, who would only trust people who she knew very well.  
  
Tai stood eying every single one of them. "Damn! All these chicks wanted to meet me. Well, I can't see why they wouldn't! I'm smart, talented and hot too," Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Tai!" they all chirped.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and looked on in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with them? It's just Tai!" Sora thought.  
  
"Hey!" Tai said. "Sora looks kind of pissed, wonder what's up with her," Tai thought.  
  
"Tai are you busy tomorrow?" Ekara asked him.  
  
"Nope, wanna do something?" Tai asked.   
  
"Sure!" Ekara replied.   
  
"How about Thursday night?" Mai asked.  
  
"I'm free, wanna see a movie," Tai suggested.  
  
"Great!" Mai said.  
  
"How about Friday?" Danani asked.  
  
"Saturday night?" Konai asked  
  
"Sunday night?" Anna asked.  
  
"How about tonight?" Tish asked. They all turned at her, Tish was usually not the type to make the first move. Tish ignored all the facial expressions of her teammates and just looked at Tai.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Tai said and walked off with Tish. "Later people!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Why does she always get the guy?!" Anna complained.  
There were noises of agreement around the group.  
"Who the hell does he think he is?! Just walking off like that with Tish! Just ditching me! How could he be soo inconsiderate! That ass hole! So what a bunch of my teammates think he's a God, it doesn't mean he's allowed to kick me to the curb when some chick with big sparkly eyes and a slim figure comes along and wants to play," Sora thought. "Why do I care?! Screw these "I Love Tai" club members, I'm going home!" With that last thought Sora stormed off, without saying bye.  
  
"Hey where'd Sora go?" Danani asked.  
  
"I think she just left," Ekara said.  
  
"That's a bit rude!" Anna said.  
  
"Maybe it's that time of month," Mai said.  
  
"Mai!" they all scolded.  
  
"What?!" Mai asked innocently.  
  
  
With Tai and Tish…  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's a secret," * Slayers Rules! * Tish whispered. "Just trust me," Tish said.  
  
"I'd trust her any day, she is fine!" Tai thought to himself.  
  
Tish led Tai to a movie theater downtown.   
  
"I hope we're not gonna see some lame chick flick," Tai thought.  
  
"Two tickets to Shanghai Noon please," Tish said.  
  
"Hey, let me pay, wait a minute deja say Shanghai Noon?" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, isn't Jackie Chan the best?! He is so kewl!" Tish exclaimed.  
  
"Finally a chick that can friggin' appreciate a good movie," Tai thought. "I'm paying for the food," Tai insisted.  
  
"Hello may I take your orders?" chirped the cashier.  
  
"I'd like nachos with cheese, three bags of skittles, small bag of popcorn and two chocolate bars," Tai and Tish said. They glanced over at each other and smiled.  
  
"Okay, what kind of chocolate bars?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Hershey almonds and Rolos," Tai and Tish said.  
  
"Awe you two are so cute!" the cashier said.  
  
Tai and Tish blushed and paid for their food. They then walked into the theater. They hardly paid attention to the movie. They spent most of their time talking about everything. They had a lot in common they both had little sisters and loved soccer. They also loved to play video games. They didn't realize the movie was over until five minutes later when everyone was gone. They then went to grab a bite to eat at a McDonalds. The night was almost over; Tai dropped Tish off at her house.  
  
"I had fun tonight," Tish said.  
  
"So did I, wanna do something like next week?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Aren't ya busy with some certain teammates of mine?" Tish replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll talk," Tai said.  
  
"Good night," Tish said and kissed Tai on the lips.   
  
"Night," Tai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai! You date's here!" Mrs. Kamiya called.  
  
"Coming!' Tai shouted.  
  
Tonight was Tai's date with Ekara they were going to see a Soccer game. Ekara was wearing a gray twin set and a pair of black Capri pants. Tai was wearing khakis and a gray button down shirt.   
  
"Hey Ekara! You look great!" Tai said.  
  
"Thanks Tai you look fine tonight," Ekara said and was led by Tai out the door.  
  
The Soccer game was tedious. The score was 0-0 for two freakin' hours.  
  
"God! This game sucks ass!" Tai and Ekara complained.  
  
"Hey, wanna screw this over and go somewhere?" Ekara suggested.  
  
"Sure but where?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmm I dunno," Ekara said.  
  
"I know! Follow me!" Tai said and grabbed Ekara's arm.  
  
With Sora and Mimi…  
  
"So he what?" Mimi asked Sora.  
  
"He's booked all week with dates with my teammates," Sora explained. She didn't want to admit it but she was upset about it.   
  
Sora and Mimi were at a dance club/ café in town. It was their favourite place to hang out.  
  
"Damn, I was going to ask him out for you this week," Mimi mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Why the hell would you do that?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Calm down freaky, I knew you liked him but wouldn't admit to it. So I decide to ask him out for you, see what he would say what his reaction would be you know stuff like that. Now before you kill me, you have to know I only did this for you!" Mimi said quickly. "Whew, I hope Sora doesn't kill me," Mimi thought.  
  
Sora gasped and then sighed, she then turned her head away from the dance floor. "What's wrong Sora?" Mimi asked her. Mimi glanced over to the dance floor, she then realized what was wrong. Tai and Ekara were dancing a little too close on the dance floor.   
  
"Come on Sora let's go," Mimi suggested.  
  
"He's been like this all week," Sora said.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi replied.  
  
"Tai, he's been like this all week. He's been surrounded by this heard of "I Love Tai" fan club members. He hasn't spoken to me since Sunday," Sora explained.  
  
"Don't worry those chicks have gotten into his head. He just thinks he's all that now. It'll pass," Mimi reassured.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Sora said and began walking towards the exit.  
  
"Sora!" Tai called and waved his hand over.  
  
"Oh, shit Mimi he wants us to come," Sora said.  
  
"Why would he want us to intrude, unless he's not having a good time?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"What are you waiting for Mimi let's go!" Sora said and walked towards Tai.  
  
"Hey Sora! What's for homework?" Tai asked her.  
  
"HOMEWORK?!" Sora screamed and ran off to the exit. Tai just looked completely confused and asked Mimi what was wrong with Sora.  
  
"You are so fucking dumb!" Mimi yelled and slapped Tai lightly on the face. She then ran after Sora. "What's up with those two?" Tai wondered.  
  
"Come on Tai let's dance," Ekara insisted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora are you okay?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Is it my hair, my looks, my personality?" Sora said.  
  
"No! Not at all! He's just a little preoccupied right now, but he'll come around. He' bound to! And if not then he's a blind dumbass," Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks" Sora said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was out on his date with Mai the next night. At school he tried talking to Sora but she just ran off when he began talking about his plans. He wondered what was wrong with her.   
  
"Tai is something wrong?" Mai asked.  
  
"No, come on let's go! The movie starts in 15 minutes" Tai insisted.  
  
"Alright, just let me grab my bag!" Mai said.  
  
"Okay, but hurry up!" Tai said. "Man why can't I get Sora out of my head? I've been thinking about her ever since last night. I wonder what got her so upset. I should ask her, but I've been soo busy lately. Maybe, just maybe she was jealous?" Tai thought.  
  
"Hey!" Mai said.  
  
"Let's go!" Tai yelled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Tai couldn't get Sora out of his head, or the next night on his date with Danani. They went to an amusement park where he just so happened to run into Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Damn it, there's Tai and Danani," Sora said. She was still upset about Tai not spending any time with her. She had finally admitted to herself that she did indeed like Tai very much. The only problem was that Tai was treating her like shit and was acting like a God.  
  
"Let's just go Sora we've been here for over two hours," Mimi suggested.  
  
"No! I'm not just going to leave just because he shows up with some worshiper of his. Actually I'm going to go over there and say hi!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Alright! You show that bastard!" Mimi said. Sora glared at her. "I mean …eh...you know what I mean!" Mimi yelled. Sora marched up to Tai along with Mimi behind her.  
  
"Hey Tai! Hey Danani!" Sora said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Sora how's it going?" Tai asked.  
  
"Great!" Sora chirped.  
  
"That's eh great! Can I like talk to you?" Tai asked.   
  
"Sure!" Sora replied and she walked away with Tai.  
  
"So Tai, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sora asked.   
  
"I was wondering about the other night, when you ran off," Tai said.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sora thought. "Yeah what about it?" Sora replied nervously.   
  
"I was wondering are you jealous?" Tai asked quickly.  
  
"JEALOUS?!?! Tai why the freak would I be jealous? Just because you've been spending more time with my bloody freaking teammates more than me, your friend doesn't mean anything! I mean I'm just your friend you don't have to spend any freaking time with me, or care about my feelings to a certain extent. No Taichi Kamiya I am not jealous!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Sora I'm sorry…" Tai said pathetically.  
  
"Okay your forgiven. Bye Tai!" Sora said trying her best not to burst out in tears.  
  
"Sora? What was that?" Tai asked her.  
  
"What? I forgave you like friends do! I forgive you and we move on. I'm just your friend anyways, no one special," Sora said. There were tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
  
"Sora don't say that," Tai said.  
  
"Why not? It's true I am just your friend and that's all I'll ever be!" Sora said now with tears pouring down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran off, out of the amusement park out of Tai's grasp.  
  
"Sora!" Tai called. Mimi then approached him; he had an idea about what she was going to do to him. SLAP! Mimi then ran after Sora.   
  
"What's going on Tai?" Danani asked.  
  
"I just realized something!" Tai shouted and ran after Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Tai?" Danani called.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was crying on Mimi's shoulder. She emotional distress was too unbearable to hold. Mimi's watch began to beep.  
  
"Sora, look I would stay but I have to go babysitting. I'm really sorry but I promise that I'll talk to you soon. Okay?" Mimi said.  
  
"No problem," Sora said while wiping her tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Bye," Mimi said and gave Sora a hug goodbye.  
  
Sora began crying once Mimi was out of sight. She was sitting on the sidewalk with her head on her knees. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, Sora looked up to find Tai.  
  
"Where's you're fan club?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I ditched them," Tai replied.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Because I had to go do something," Tai said.  
  
"And that would be?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Find you," Tai explained.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"So I could do this," Tai said and kissed Sora right there on the street. When they broke apart Tai asked Sora out the next night.  
  
"Don't you have a date with the "I Love Tai," Fan Club?  
  
"I have a date with the president," Tai smirked.  
  
"And who's that?" Sora asked him.  
  
"You," Tai said and kissed her once again.  
  
The End  
Send comments to shortythebunny@yahoo.com. Please check out my site at http://taisora.cjb.net! 


End file.
